Fallen
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Sometime after Post-Not Fade Away
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fallen

Author: Leanne

Summary: Sometime after Post-Not Fade Away

Disclaimers: I do not make any profit on these characters of Btvs, Ats...they are not mine.

Dedication: To all the B/A fans.

Characters: Buffy & Angel.

Rating: R- eventually NC-17

Feedback: It's like my drug, it helps me write better

Sorry for any mistakes, I'm a little rusty... if you see something out of place would love to hear it.

_**Chapter 1, Part 1**_

Angel smiled stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. Drying himself off quickly he leaves the bathroom and heads to his bedroom. Opening his dresser, he pulls out a black tank top and boxers and slips them on. His stomach begins to growl and he lifts himself off the bed. The phone begins to ring and he turns quickly, heading for the phone.

'It's probably Nina asking if she left her pager again' he whispers and a small laugh escaped his lips. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" Angel could hear rustling and footsteps, but no voice. "Who's there?"

"An-Angel"

The woman's voice cracked as she whispered his name and Angel's eyes widened at the voice on the other end. His hand clasps tightly around the phone and he takes a seat on his king-size bed.

"Buffy?

"Angel..."

Buffy's voice sounds so far away, like she's calling from a different dimension and Angel grew worried, his hand slippling nervously through his short, spiky hair.

"I need you." She whispers and Angel's eyes glance at the clock. **5 am**

"Where are you?"

"Taxi, can I see you?"

Buffy's answers were short and she sounded hurt. He can hear her breathing heavily, like she's been running from something and Angel frowned. "Buffy are you alright? Is everything okay?

"Please Angel, where are you?"

"4561 7th street. Buffy your scaring me!"

Angel panicked as the phone went dead and he paced his bedroom fear surrounding him.

It had been almost thirty minutes since his conversation with Buffy and the Vampire grew worried. An aroma caught his senses and his eyes snapped towards the front door. She was there, he could smell her...the Slayer...his Buffy!

It didnt take Angel long and he was across his apartment opening the door to see the slayer, standing before him, drenched from head to toe.

"Buffy." Angel murmured, pulling the slayer into his strong arms. "Baby what happened?"

"He's dead Angel" She sobbed, hugging Angel tighter, "Giles is dead." Tears spilled from her eyes and she sobbed harder, her body shaking franticly.

"What? What happened?"

Buffy glanced at Angel, her right hand brushing her falling tears away. She leaned in to him, her fingers reached for his face. "It's been so long since I've touched you." She whispered.

Angel wanted Buffy, hoped for this day to come, when he would see her again. She was so beautiful. God, she was sexy...so god damn sexy. [i][b]Especially in her wet clothes[/b][/i].

Even the way she smells drove him crazy, but he couldn't take advantage not right now, not when she was mourning for Giles.

"Let's get you dry."

Buffy flinched at the rejection from Angel and she straightened her posture, drying her eyes with her sleeve.

She turned towards the door. "I'm sorry Angel. I shouldn't have come".

"Buffy please don't leave. I don't want you to go. Let me take care of you ."

Angel's hand grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her inside the apartment, down the hall and into his room.

Angel escorted her to the bed, and turned to his dark-mahogany dresser. He opened the top drawer, searching for something small enough to fit her.

Buffy scanned his room, it was so familiar to the one Angel had back in sunnydale and the memory of her 17th birthday clouded her thoughts and her eyes closed..

_BUFFY: You almost went away today._  
><em>ANGEL: We both did.<em>  
><em>BUFFY: Angel, I feel like I lost you. You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything.<em>  
><em>ANGEL: Shh. I …<em>  
><em>BUFFY: You what?<em>  
><em>ANGEL: I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop.<em>  
><em>BUFFY: Me, too. I can't either.<em>  
><em>ANGEL: Buffy, maybe we shouldn't …<em>  
><em>BUFFY: Don't. Just kiss me<em>

"Hey, you okay?" Angel asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

Buffy snapped out of her daze and her eyes opened, Angel's beautiful angelic face, staring at her worriedly."I'm sorry I was just checking out your room. It reminds me alot of your one in Sunnydale...It's nice. Thank you." She reached for the clothes in Angel's hands and headed to the bathroom.

It had been 48 hours since Buffy's appearance in LA. The first 24 hours Angel comforted her while she cried about Giles, The last 24 hours, he's been watching her sleep, not letting anything or anyone disturb her. The sound of her soft snoring calms him .

Angel smiled at the woman beside him in the bed, her body was facing his, her arm flung loosely over his side. "I've missed you so much Buffy" He whispered, his hand slipping through her soft blonde hair.

"I'm sorry for everything my love. I never should left you."Tears fell loosely from his eyes and he closed them, pulling Buffy closer to him.

"I'm sorry too." She mumbled, moving her head towards his. "Mmmm, I smell coffee."

"You do. I'll get you some." Angel said, pulling away, but Buffy stopped him, yanking him back,

"Please don't go yet," she moaned, her lips brushing against his, "Just kiss me."

_**Chapter 1: Part 2**_

Angel couldn't deny Buffy what she wanted, because more than anything, he wanted it too. His lips crushed her swollen ones and she opened her mouth for him, his tongue finding hers instantly. She moaned, her body arching towards him.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, her fingers running down his arm softly.

Angel growled softly, he hated that in the last four years, they had seen each other only 4 times. Each time they had seen each other they had became more needy for affection and because Angelus had always been a concern for Angel, he knew making love to Buffy would be too much of a risk. She was his perfect happiness...And after losing his soul to fight the beast, he realized he couldn't put that risk on anyone whether it was for the greater good with magic or just simple perfect happiness with Buffy. Angelus needed to be secured, so he asked the one person he knew that could do something about it. [b]'Willow'[/b] he smiled and Buffy wiggled underneath him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Angel, are you okay?"

Angel grinned seductively and flipped Buffy onto her back quickly, his body hovering on top of her. "I'm definitely okay."

He kissed her softly and his hands found the end of her shirt and she arched up, allowing him to pull it over her head. Angel gasped at the sight of her. Her soft, tanned skin... her perky breasts. God, she was so beautiful.

Buffy ran her fingers over his chest, her greenish eyes never leaving his brown ones, she sighed and her hand stopped at his heart, her fingers tangling playfully with his chest hairs. "Please don't leave me Angel." Her lips quivered and her hand explored his back, stopping at his belt. "I can't be the girl everyone wants me to be anymore. My time was done, Angel... I shouldn't be here. I deserve some happiness don't I?"

Angel couldn't hold back the tears developing in his eyes and his forehead touched hers and he cried for his beloved. He knew what she was talking about. She had died and was in heaven. She was happy, at peace, then her selfish friends pulled her back out. "I know beloved, they should have never brought you back, they were selfish and didn't care about the consequences. They were stupid...but I'm glad they did, I was so lost without you. You are my inspiration everyday, do you know that? You're amazing Buffy!"

Angel didn't wait for her to say something; he captured her mouth with his. His tongue slid against her lips until she opened willingly and her tongue tentatively found his. Moving his hand in between them, he stroked her clit, his fingers brushing over her cotton panties.

Buffy felt helpless under Angel's touch and she grind-ed herself against his hand, causing more friction between them. Angel couldn't take it anymore and his fingers slid her panties to the side and his thumb flicked her nub before slipping two fingers inside of her wet, moist center.

"Oh god Angel."

Angel grinned happily as her body convulsed against his hand, he loved the satisfaction of knowing that just his touch and his touch alone, could make her come, instantly.

He kissed down her neck, his lips grazing his scar. "Mine." He mumbled, nipping at her skin playfully, "You're so damn beautiful." His lips trailed more kisses down her neck, to her breast bone then stopping at her right breast. His tongue licked at her nipple softly, "I love you Buffy"

They had made love over and over. Each of them not wanting it to end. They had been apart for too long, and they needed to make up for it Finally after many hours of love making, Angel rolled to his side, pulling Buffy against him. He smiled down at his beloved and she smiled back, cuddling closer to him. Her hand entwined with his and she squeezed tightly.

"I need to go to Rome in a few days, start planning Giles funeral, and get Dawn...Would you come with me?"

"Of course, but Buffy, what happened? How did Giles die...You never did get that far."

She sighed heavily, moving out of his embrace and sitting up. "I think I need that coffee now." Angel nodded, and she leaned back resting her head on the headboard.

"Bring the whole pot," She shouted, she closed her eyes, '**Tonight's going to be a long nigh**t'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all**

Well I have decided to remove myself from this site due to that fact that most of my stories have adult situations, and FFnet doesn't approve of them on their site. So I decided to get my own personal website for my original fiction, art and fanfiction.

So after this week I will be deleting my stories...but don't worry you can find me at my new website. go to my info on here and click on the link...Sorry they don't allow us to post outside links on the stories!

I really hope you come by, if you do, post a comment on the tag boar and let me know what you think! :)

Lea


End file.
